Biscuits Replacement Mission
by ProminentFox
Summary: Boboiboy and Fang have to work fast to replace Yaya's biscuits if they don't want to face a certain wrath of a girl... Will the 2 boys be able to complete the task at hand before Yaya fnds out what they've been trying to do behind her back? (I actually had written this story in 2013...so perhaps it's not all that good. But the story is maybe okay for reading if you're bored)


Hey, has the thought of Fang and Boboiboy baking biscuits together ever happened to cross your mind? Do you even think that such a thing would even be possible to happen? No? Haha, well you've never been so wrong in your life.

Well, It all started last Tuesday morning...

XxxxX

Thump! Was the sound heard as the bespectacled boy of 5 Jujur, Fang, dropped his bag against the leg of his desk on the floor, slumping his body against his chair as he tried to get comfortable. He glanced over to Gopal's seat not too far from his only to feel a tad surprised at the absence of the Indian boy. Gopal usually is the earliest to have arrive in this class but seeing the other boy's seat being empty with no school bag anywhere near, it's without a doubt that Gopal is late, unlike usual. That, or he must've been sick and decided not show up to school after all. Whatever, like Fang cared all that much about Gopal anyway.

A good 20 minutes passed by and by then all the students of 5 Jujur are in class, only 15 minutes left until the beginning of first period. Well, all except for Gopal.

"Hey, Yaya. By any chance you know why Gopal is absent today?" came the question from the class' most popular student, Boboiboy. Most popular? The sound of it almost made Fang throw up his breakfast in utter disgust.

The girl that was addressed as Yaya sighed loudly and replied, "Gopal is feeling rather ill today. That's what his parents told the teacher who told me anyway."

"Oh geez. Is his condition that bad?" A Chinese girl, Ying, enquired, obviously concerned for her friend's well-being.

Yaya frowned and shrugged; "I don't know."

The trio fell into silence, not knowing exactly what to say next. The two girls stared down at their shoes, fidgeting ever so lightly. Boboiboy scratched the back of his neck, though not because of itchiness, but instead, just a weird habit that he had picked up not too long ago when feeling nervous or feeling like he's in an awkward state. Fang just continued looking at the three from not too far away, still in his seat.

Fortunately for the gang, Yaya suddenly clapped her hands once, an idea on her mind. All her friends' eyes are now on her. "How about we give Gopal a friendly visit after school? I'm sure he must be feeling really miserable, being sick and alone in his room with no friends to accompany him. So, lets cheer him up!" The pink hijab-wearing schoolgirl suggested, eyes flashing with excitement. This little idea of hers earned a nod from the bespectacled girl and an approving thumbs up from the boy clad in orange and white.

"And to make Gopal all the more happy, I'll give him this!" Yaya added as she pulled out a packet full of colourful looking...

"OH MAN, YOUR BISCUITS?!" Boboiboy suddenly choked out, taking a step back, his face pale. Yaya just stared at him, completely oblivious as to why her friend suddenly acted in such a way. Boboiboy blinked a bit and tried to regain his composure while Ying just laughed awkwardly, patting Yaya on the back and saying; "Hehe, Boboiboy is just too surprised seeing that you would care to give Gopal a present. I mean, wow, you're such a caregiver!" Boboiboy nodded, going along with what Ying had just conjured up. 'Nice save...'

Yaya just giggled in return, "Oh~"

Fang on the other hand, only found the end of his lips curve upright into a smile at the group's antics.

XxxxX

Recess...

"Boboiboy, can you hold onto this for me?" Yaya asked, handing the boy in question a packet of her seemingly delicious biscuits. Boboiboy blinked curiously. "Why?" He asked, tilting his head ever so slightly to the right in a questioning demeanour.

Yaya just placed the packet on her friend's open hand, saying; "Ying and I need to attend an urgent club meeting after school. The meeting will be over a bit later than usual."

"How long will it take?" Boboiboy questioned.

"Let's just say that it'll end at somewhere around three thirty.. I guess."

"Oh..."

"Tell you what, how about we meet up at Tok Aba's Kokotiam at 4:30? I think Ying and I need to go home and freshen up after club meeting first. So, can you bring these biscuits with you?"

"I see no problem in that."

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you, Boboiboy!"

XxxxX

After the last school period has ended...

_" You say, 'Dreams are dreams._

_I ain't gonna play the fool anymore.'_

_You say, 'Cause I still got my soul.'_

_Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down._

_Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom._

_Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing..."_

Lyrics of a song wafted through the air as the words escaped from the lips of the bespectacled boy as he leaned back in his seat, eyes shut as he sang. Yeah, Fang was definitely into the song. His eyelids shot up and the words spilling from his lips came to an abrupt stop as he heard a rather irksome chuckle.

"What do you want?" Fang groaned as he was faced with a rather amused looking rival of his, Boboiboy. "Without a doubt you're a whizz at playing the drums. But I never thought you could sing just as good, Fang." Boboiboy admitted, grinning at the other. He obviously meant what he had said and Fang could tell.

The shadow manipulator smiled ever so lightly. "Yeah, thanks... You're not all too bad yourself."

"Eh?" Boboiboy blinked, dumbfound.

"Don't you think that I don't know that you sang a duet with Yaya last Raya Eid al-Fitr."

"Oh yeah... That."

"Yes, that. Man, you're way more forgetful than that Granddad of yours. Are you sure you're not the old man?" Fang teased, looking at the orange clad boy with half-lidded eyes, his lips curved into an amused smirk.

Boboiboy pouted in return. Fang noticed the look of distaste clearly shown on the other's facial features and that made him smirk all the more. "Oh well, it can't be helped if I have a short attention span, but at least... I'm the most popular guy in school!" With the last few words said loudly, Boboiboy pumped his fists in the air. Boboiboy was honestly not the type to care all too much about things such as popularity but he knows how Fang feels about said topic. So, the only reason he had said that was just to tick Fang off and Fang knows that for a fact.

Growling in his throat, Fang stood up and roughly pulled Boboiboy's cap over his eyes, rendering him sightless. Not seeing that move coming made the cap wearing lad stumble back, knocking down his desk and whatever that was on top of it to the ground. The clumsy display of action earned himself a laugh from the spiky haired boy.

"Well, I see you had a nice trip." Fang managed to say a bit later.

"Haha, very funny..." Boboiboy replied in an overly sarcastic tone of voice, rolling his eyes as he pushed his cap back into place, "...now stop that."

"Fine." was Fang's curt reply as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Making his way towards the classroom door, he turned back to look at his fallen rival, "See you next fall." Yeah, Fang seriously couldn't help himself.

Choosing to ignore that last comment, Boboiboy just stood back up and lifted his desk upright and proceeded to retrieve the fallen object from the floor only to stop suddenly and stare down at the thing.

"**FANG!**"

Hearing his name being shouted in that almost too girly of a voice made the bespectacled boy stop dead in his tracks. Looking back over his shoulder towards the other who had just called him. Fang, without saying a word, just raised an eyebrow as if asking a silent 'what?'

"Get over here." Boboiboy commanded, glaring a not so menacing glare at Fang. The bespectacled boy did as told with a heavy sigh. As soon as the spiky haired boy was standing close enough to the boy clad in orange, he decided to voice out, "What?"

"Look!" Was all the Boboiboy could muster up as he showed the thing that he had picked up from the floor. Boboiboy was showing slight anger as he held the object up for Fang to examine. Fang just stared at the thing in Boboiboy's hold, the thing being a packet of Yaya's biscuits... though something was off about it.

It took a while for Fang to finally see what's up and after a good 10 seconds, he finally saw what the problem was. It seemed that the biscuits were broken into bits and crumbs. 's not good.

"Oh..." was all that Fang could manage out, his face turning slightly pale.

"Yeah, 'oh' indeed."

"She's gonna kill you when she finds out you destroyed her 'gift' for Gopal."

"No, she's gonna kill YOU. Because you were the one who caused this to happen."

"Well, YOU were the one who knocked the desk and the biscuits to the ground, slowpoke."

"Well, YOU were the one who caused me to accidentally knock 'em over."

"Your point being?"

"It's BOTH of our fault, okay? So we're gonna have to fix this mess TOGETHER."

"And how are we gonna do that 'Mister Dino-cap'? "

Boboiboy pondered about this for a while. Well, they can't just buy some random biscuits from some random store, it looks way too different to replace the ones Yaya made. They need to find biscuits that could replace the ones they just uh... ruined...without Yaya knowing, of course. I mean, Boboiboy seriously can't imagine what would happen if Yaya were to find out that they were the ones who caused her biscuits' untimely 'death'. Yes, dramatic, I know. But just the thought of it sends shivers down his spine.

"Well?" Fang demanded, tapping his foot in an obviously impatient way.

"Ever made biscuits before?" Boboiboy began.

"Huh? No... Have you?"

"Once. Well, the Angin side of me has anyway... with Yaya... it was last year."

"Wait.. Are you thinking... What I think you're thinking?"

"Yeah..."

"Fine. But what about the list of ingredients? The recipe? Procedures and so on..?"

"I think I still have the list of ingredients that are needed to make Yaya's biscuits somewhere at home..."

"Okay, and I don't wanna ask why you still keep it..."

"Then don't ask. Simple as that."

"Fine. Whatever..."

With their conversation having come to an end, the two quickly took off to Boboiboy's (or Tok Aba's) residence to start their 'mission'.

XxxxX

"Dude," was the first thing Fang had uttered after taking a look at the list of ingredients they needed to make a batch of their friend's infamous biscuits.

"Yeah?" was the equally short comeback from his 'baking partner'.

"Are we gonna make biscuits or some 'Nasi Kandar'?" Fang asked dryly, folding the list Boboiboy had handed to him neatly and then shoving it into his pant pocket. Boboiboy rolled his eyes in return, flatly replying "Don't even ask... Now lets just go buy those ingredients alrea-"

"I mean, this is absurd! I admit, I don't know much about baking biscuits or anything of the such, but, c'mon! Lemongrass? Honestly? And why goat milk? Why can't we just use some random cow milk?" Fang was seriously not thrilled about having to go buy a whole lot of unnecessary things. Especially with his allowance. Yeah, Boboiboy had to chip in half of it, but still. He's definitely not stoked with the idea of wasting his cash just to make some close to being poisonous biscuits that is just to be given to Gopal, who, not to forget to mention, can't even stand the biscuits himself!

"Quit complaining. I know exactly what you mean when you say that. But if we change the recipe, I'm worried it might turn out differently and Yaya might know something's off. So better be safe than sorry." Boboiboy replied, already making his way down the street, with Fang not too far behind.

"Good point..." mumbled the taller schoolboy, adjusting his spectacles as it slid off just a tad when he quicken his pace to catch up to Boboiboy, choosing to walk beside the orange clad boy instead of behind him.

XxxxX

"Well, that was a waste of energy..." Fang said as he placed the plastic bag full of the not all too necessary items needed for the making of their friend's infamous biscuits right onto the kitchen counter of Boboiboy's abode. The items being date spices, lime leaves, lemongrass and cinnamon. Seriously, who uses these things for making biscuits, for crying out loud?

"It's not my fault that they don't sell fresh goat milk at the nearest grocery store..." Boboiboy mumbled as he set his the plastic bag that he had been carrying onto the kitchen counter right next to the plastic bag Fang had set down. The contents of his plastic bag consists of the said fresh goat milk, chocolate bars and flour.

"We had to walk an extra10 blocks just to get that thing..." Fang groaned, shaking his head and raking his fingers through his slightly spiky hair in agitation.

"C'mon, Fang. We've wasted more than enough time.. We gotta get started on making those biscuits. Pronto." Boboiboy said after having his hands washed and dried, now opening a cupboard and pulling out a carton of eggs and a pack of sugar. A mixing bowl, a whisk, a measuring cup and a few other kitchen utensils was placed onto the kitchen counter not long after.

Fang just sighed loudly, his arms crossed against his chest and looked at Boboiboy with half-lidded eyes, face clearly holding no sign of amusement. Boboiboy merely raised an eyebrow at the look Fang was giving him from across the room, waiting for the shadow manipulator's response.

Finally, the bespectacled boy clicked his tongue, "How troublesome..." and walked over towards the cap-wearing boy.

"What should I do now, 'Master Baker'?" Fang questioned monotonously as he was standing next to the shorter boy.

"Wash your hands first, 'Shadow Kaiser'. We don't want the filth from your unsanitary hands to spread germs to the biscuits we're about to make."

"Hey, my hands are not germ ridden." Fang protested as he made his way towards the sink to do as told anyway. Washing his hands, Fang managed to ask, "And what's with the whole 'Shadow Kaiser' title anyway?" This, Fang was quite curious about. Yes, he may have control over shadows, but calling him a kaiser of shadows? Honestly?

Boboiboy shrugged with an amused smile, "we'll, you see, I decided to re-watch my fave childhood anime yesterday. Digimon Adventure 02.."

"That anime? Used to be quite a hit..." Fang mumbled, obviously familiar with the anime mentioned.

"And the Digimon Kaiser, looked quite like you! With the spiky hair... and... and maybe your spectacles? Though the lenses of your spectacles aren't tinted purple like the Kaiser's...but still..." Boboiboy trailed off, shrugging once more, his smile gotten wider if that's even possible.

Fang just stared at Boboiboy with a slight frown.

"Oh, and you guys have big fat egos... I guess that's also it." was what Boboiboy added as he finally decided to finally grin, teeth showing.

Fang didn't take that last comment all too humbly as he scoffed loudly in return, "Well, you're just as obnoxious as that Daisuke guy. The both of you, thinking that you're the hero? Pfft! Don't make me laugh."

Now it was Boboiboy's turn to frown in distaste. "I'm not obnoxious."

"Of course you're not." Fang said sarcastically, rolling his eyes teasingly.

"Alright. Alright..." Boboiboy admitted defeat, slumping his shoulders. "Let's get down to business."

"Business? Dude, we're just gonna make biscuits." Fang chuckled lightly at Boboiboy's choice of words. Boboiboy just shook his head. 'Oh Allah the all Merciful, give me the strength to bear being with this guy...'

XxxxX

"So...how much milk should go into the mix?" Fang asked, holding up a measuring cup in one hand and a bottle of fresh goat milk in the other.

"About three quarters..." Boboiboy answered, stirring the mixture of flour, sugar and a few other ingredients with a whisk. Fang nodded in return, "Uh huh..."

"Hey, Fang.." Boboiboy began suddenly. The bespectacled boy turned to face the other, showing that he had his attention.

"Why is this dough not as flaky as it should be?" The boy lad in orange asked, bringing the bowl of mixture closer for Fang to examine.

Fang just shrugged, "Don't know, to be honest. But I don't think it matters all too much anyway.."

Now it was Boboiboy's turn to shrug, "I guess you're right.. Not important... As long as the mixture itself is made with all the necessary ingredients, I suppose the texture of it doesn't matter that much." The boy mumbled something incoherently about him not being a pro at baking as he scratched right cheek, smearing flour onto his face in the process.

XxxxX

"Got a rolling pin?" Fang asked again after he had placed a ball of dough onto a wax paper with a liberal amount of flour spread over it.

"I dunno if Tok Aba owns one or not. Even he does, I have no idea where he keeps it..." Boboiboy admitted, scratching the back of his neck, frowning ever so lightly. Fang just stared at Boboiboy, not knowing what to do now without a rolling pin.

"You can just use your hands, you know." Boboiboy finally said.

"Why don't YOU just knead the dough first, Boboiboy?"

"Why me?"

"Because I say so, Now shut up and do it." Fang replied dryly, narrowing his eyes at the slightly shorter boy.

Ouch. Now you're just being harsh for no reason, don't you think so, Fang? Pretty much. Boboiboy sighed.

'A cold and commanding 'Kaiser', you are, Fang...' ran through the Malay boy's mind as he proceeded to gently flatten out the ball of dough with his palms.

XxxxX

"Dude, you can't even cut the dough into a heart-shape right..." Boboiboy mused as he watched Fang struggle to cut the dough into those usually cute shapes Yaya always made her biscuits into. However, Yaya just uses those fancy-designed biscuit cutters, but unfortunately for the boys, they don't own that.

So they, or should I say, Fang, ended up trying to use a butter knife to cut the dough into those pretty shapes instead. It was a really irritating and painfully slow process...

"I'd like to see you try!" Fang glared at Boboiboy, stopping the movement of his hand just to make sure he wouldn't accidentally mess up on cutting the dough.

Boboiboy didn't take the glare Fang was giving him as any threat. Instead, the boy clad in orange just smiled as he shook his head, "Nah, you do it~"

"Ugh...then stop it with the annoying comments, will you?" Fang retorted, still glaring at the other.

The boy clad in orange just shrugged in return, the giddy feeling in his heart still hasn't subsided even after getting rebuked at.

"Are you sure you're the older one?" Fang questioned, turning his gaze back towards the dough that he was assigned to cut.

"Oh c'mon! I know why you ask that... Just because I'm about a month older, that doesn't mean I have to act all mature and be a killjoy." Boboiboy replied, observing Fang as the bespectacled boy proceeded to cut the dough again.

Fang remained quite, already absorbed in his task.

Boboiboy blinked, "That one actually turned out a bit nicer than the others..."

XxxxX

"The shape is kinda off..." Boboiboy mumbled. Fang just chose to ignore the little comment the other had made as the bespectacled boy popped the tray of unbaked biscuits into the oven. Boboiboy set the timer to ring in about15 minutes or so and placed the object onto the counter.

"We're finally done, right?" the bespectacled boy asked, turning to face the other boy. He received a nod as an answer, "Yeah."

"Good..." Fang mumbled curtly as he proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Boboiboy questioned.

"To your room."

"What? W-why?"

"I need to lie down..."

"On my bed? No way man, you still haven't bathed! Heck, you haven't even changed out of your school uniform yet!"

"Like I care..." was the last reply Fang had made before he walked out of Boboiboy's sight.

"I'm gonna need to change the covers after this, aren't I?" The cap-wearing boy asked to no one in particular, heaving a huge sigh right after. The boy turned to face the oven.

"It may take a while for it to finish baking..."

XxxxX

"Fang! What are you doing?!" Boboiboy demanded as he entered his room only to be welcomed by the sight of Fang going through his CD collection.

"I'm bored." came the short reply from the spiky haired boy.

"I thought you were gonna take a nap?"

"Yeah...you 'thought'."

"But you just tol-"

"Your CD collection is lame..." Fang cut the other boy off.

Boboiboy gave Fang a bored look, "I never asked for your opinion."

Fang just shrugged, placing the box of CDs back where he had found it, "Hey Boboiboy, aren't you supposed to be watching over those biscuits? Just so it won't be over-baked...or burnt, even."

"Meh, there's still time until the timer goes off anyway.." Boboiboy replied as he lied on his bed, legs dangling off the edge.

Fang shrugged as he continued to go through more of Boboiboy's belongings. Video games and more video games...

Shutting his eyes as he got comfortable in bed, Boboiboy decided to recite the words of a song with a set of tune. Yeah, sing...

_"I've given up on giving up slowly, _

_I'm blending in so You won't even know me _

_Apart from this whole world that shares my fate..."_

Hearing Boboiboy suddenly chanting the spell of words, Fang decided to join in on the singing, making it a duet,

_"This one last bullet you mention_

_Is my one last shot at redemption_

_Because I know to live you must give your life away.."_

Not long after, the two ended up singing a number of songs to pass the time. The two sang a good amount of 4 songs together, that is until Boboiboy suddenly felt the urge to troll and started to sing Gangnam Style, in which earned him a big fat 'NO' from the spiky haired boy who strongly refused to even utter a single line from the Korean song. Boboiboy was rather amused by Fang's defiant refusal at singing the said song and the shorter boy pretty much ended up laughing, seeing as to how he succeeded in trolling Fang.

"At least I'm not asking for you to sing Never Say Never with me~" Boboiboy said as he gave Fang a rather cheeky grin.

"Ugh! How come I have the feeling that you're doing this just to troll with me?" Fang grumbled as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Boboiboy just erupted into another fit of laughter. Fang was seriously not amused. Not long after Boboiboy had stopped laughing, Fang suddenly found himself breathing in a strange smell.

"Uh... Boboiboy." The spiky haired boy began.

"Yeah?"

"Do you smell something...weird?"

"Weird?" Boboiboy parroted the last word. Fang just nodded. Boboiboy sat up on his bed and tilted his head slightly as a familiar, but not all too familiar smell wafted through the air. He had a feeling that he had breathed in something like this smell before, but the Malay boy just couldn't quite put his finger on what the smell is.

Fang suddenly snapped his fingers, "Hey, this smell kinda reminds me of Home Economics class. Before you moved here, Gopal and I were partnered up to bake a soufflé and yeah well, Gopal messed up the timer and ended up setting it way longer than it should have been set."

Boboiboy was smiling a bit at hearing where this story was going.

Fang continued, "So, being baked for a long time than it should have been, the _soufflé_..well..." he trailed off only for Boboiboy to finish for him, "..the soufflé... burnt?"

"Yeah..." Fang nodded slowly.

"Wait." Boboiboy began suddenly, his smile vanished. Fang merely raised his eyebrow.

"Then doesn't that mean that something inside this house is... burnt or burning as well?" Boboiboy enquired, his face growing pale.

"Oh snap..." now it was Fang's turn to go pale.

"**THE BISCUITS!**"

XxxxX

Rushing down the stairs, the two were greeted with a stronger smell of the burning whatever, smoke emitting from the oven has filled the kitchen. A sense of panic rushed through both of the youths' minds instantly.

"What are we gonna do now?!" Boboiboy was the first to have spoken since they beheld the sight of the kitchen. Shaking his head profusely in a way for him to get a hold of himself and react, Fang turned to face Boboiboy, saying, "Well, first of all,

get rid of the smoke! It's suffocating!"

"H-how?" the other questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Are you slow? Use your wind manipulating abilities, you slowpoke!" Fang practically snapped, irritated at how simpleminded his classmate could be.

Letting out a loud, _Ohh! _as he finally got the drift, Boboiboy took a deep breath and let it out rather slowly. Without further ado, his right hand started to make steady circling movements as wind started to suddenly pick up inside the spaces of the room. The air started to swirl causing the smoke to be drawn right into the now forming vortex, making the kitchen clear of the said smoke.

Then, by having Boboiboy balling his hand into forming a fist did the whirlwind of smoke was reduced to a ball that was almost the size of a soccer ball. The corners of the ebony haired boy's lips curved upright into a rather satisfied and triumphant smile.

Fang wasted no time in putting on oven mitts and proceeded to take the burning remainders of the biscuits out of the oven only to drop the idea as he was greeted by flames and more smoke coming from the oven. With an alarmed jolt, the bespectacled boy shielded his face from the heat with his arm defensively and took a few steps back. Snarling slightly, the bespectacled boy decided to put an end to the chaotic flames, forming a series of hand motions as he made shadows form the shape of a couple of hands. Only by clasping his hands together did the hand-shaped shadows do the same, burying the flames and the burnt residue of the used to be biscuit dough between the palms of the pure black hands.

Only by having the lack of oxygen caused by the shadows did the flames die out. Noting the absence of the fire, Fang finally decided it was safe to stop using his powers, letting the shadow vanish into thin air and walking over towards the oven ever so gingerly.

Boboiboy on the other hand had already dealt with his problem not long ago when he decided to release the smoke particles from his whirlwind of a ball into a black plastic bag that's usually used for the disposal of garbage.

It was safe to say that the kitchen was in an acceptable condition minus the fact that the room still kinda reeks of smoke... and, well... slightly dirty and kinda blackened to say the least... Well, whatever...

XxxxX

"Fang." The boy in orange began.

"I know..." was the short reply he received from the other.

In the kitchen, in front of the counter was where Boboiboy and Fang stood, both schoolboys staring down at the tray of dark and obviously burnt residue of what's left of the biscuits they had attempted to make not too long ago.

"What are we gonna do now...?" Boboiboy inquired.

"How about a second go at making it?"

"As if.. We have about 20 minutes left until we have to meet up with the girls."

"Well then, let's just avoid seeing them, or more specifically, Yaya, for a couple of weeks... Problem solved."

"Well, good luck with doing that, Fang." Boboiboy waved dryly as he decided to ignore the other's sad attempt at thinking of a proper solution in order to avoid facing Yaya's wrath that will soon be placed upon their sorry existence once she finds out what they did to her 'lovely' homemade biscuits.

"Still, would it kill for you to wait and watch over the biscuits to be finished baking in the first place?" Fang demanded, crossing his arms across his chest as he turned to give the other youth an accusing glare.

Taken aback, Boboiboy brought his hands up in a defensive manner, "Me? Well, I'm sorry I didn't stay back to watch over the biscuits like YOU did. Oh wait, you DIDN'T!" the capped boy's voice was clearly laced with a mixture of strong sarcasm and anger as he spat right back at the other.

Fang, as expected, didn't take what Boboiboy had said to him quite nicely. "Huh?! Are you looking for a fight?" Fang growled in his throat, curling his hands into fists as he took a step towards the boy clad in orange, looming over the shorter individual as he tried to act intimidating with his eyes narrowed. "Bring it on!" Came the equally hostile reply from the shorter youth.

The two started to glare daggers at each other, both determined to not crumble beneath the others' steely gaze.

In the end, the glaring contest ended after roughly three minutes of their lives were wasted. The two youth sighed all too dramatically simultaneously as their shoulders drooped in an exhausted manner.

"Let's just face the music, Fang..." Boboiboy finally voiced out.

"Fine...but you have to break it to her..." Fang replied, voice low.

Boboiboy sent an unpleasant look at the spiky haired individual, only to click his tongue and gave in to what the other wanted "Fine."

XxxxX

"Boboiboy! Fang! Hey there!" Came the cheerful greeting from Ochobot, whom was wiping the surface of the countertop of the Kokotiam. Boboiboy smiled as he waved a hand at the yellow robot as a sign of acknowledgement as he made his way towards the Kokotiam with Fang in tow, whom just nodded and smiled at the droid.

Fang was glad that Ochobot could now look at him without having any form of disturbance in his droid and Boboiboy obviously feels the same form of relief on that matter.

Still, the happiness in the two boy's hearts were short lasted as they remembered what was to be inflicted upon them once Yaya finds out what they did to her biscuits. A frown graced itself upon Boboiboy's facial features while Fang brought his hand up to his face, rubbing his temples in a rather irritated manner. Ochobot however, being the quite attentive little robot that he is, noticed the two youths' unusual behaviors. Concerned, the bot decided to ask what was troubling his two friends and was informed about the two's predicament.

Ochobot just stared at the two as they started to drown in self pity once more. Even though doing it physically was clearly impossible, but if he could, Ochobot would have smiled a sympathetic smile at the two. "Hold on, you two." the yellow bot said as he hovered off to the other side of the counter and brought back a packet of bits and pieces of colorful looking whatever. The two shared the same expression, an eyebrow raised and a frown ever so present on each of their ever so adorable childish features. However, upon further inspection did the two youths finally realized what it was that the packet held by the robot contained.

"Where did you get that from?!" Boboiboy asked out, his eyes a tad wider than usual. Ochobot shrugged, "Yaya convinced Tok Aba to sell her biscuits here for quite a while now, in case you forgot."

"Oh, right..." Fang let out slowly as he recalled the time when he used to buy Yaya's biscuits here to feed the crazy cat with in order for him to take the shortcut to school. But since Boboiboy had 'fixed' the cat's mannerism, he no longer had the reason to buy the biscuits and eventually forgot about it. Boboiboy on the other hand, well, he has a short term memory span anyway whether when he was split into three or not. So go figure.

Still, the feeling of surprise and the urge of wanting to facepalm at their own ignorance were short lasted when the feeling of relief and happiness suddenly surged through their beings instead.

Without warning, the two boys suddenly took Ochobot by the hand with Boboiboy's left hand taking his right and Fang's right hand taking his left. After Ochobot was being dragged over the counter only then did the two schoolboys hold each others hand with their free ones. With Ochobot taken by surprise, the boys grinned, merrily twirling around. The two were really light on their feet as they waltz around in a circle, moving slightly further away from the Kokotiam. They seriously looked like kindergarteners, what with all the twirling around, holding each others hands and were starting to laugh ever so loudly with joy. A very comical scene was a way to call it. Still, the relief and happiness they were feeling were skyrocketing through the roof.

The two boys, being over the moon were obviously unaware of two girls walking up to them, a smile playing on each of their lips. Well, the girls were being unnoticed by the boys until one of them whom was wearing mostly pink decided to voice out, "Hey boys, what's so exciting eh?"

Freezing in their spots, the two boys turned to face the direction where the voice had came from only to be greeted by the sight of Yaya smiling amusedly, her hands rested on either sides of her hips with Ying a foot behind her, giggling ever so lightly with a single hand over her mouth. Upon reflex, Boboiboy and Fang finally let go of each other and sent a distasteful look at one another, both feeling equally taken aback by their own sudden burst of actions just now.

Remembering the reason as to why the girls came, Boboiboy picked up the packet of biscuits on the countertop, right where Ochobot had placed it before he was roughly pulled into that, uh...well, whatever it was that Boboiboy and Fang had pulled him into just now.

"Here it is, Yaya. The biscuits, hehe... yup, safe and sound. All in perfect condition and uh..not in tiny little broken pieces..." Boboiboy said as he managed to give an awkward little smile to his friend. Fang mentally facepalmed at how uncool Boboiboy was behaving. Yaya just smiled at the ebony haired boy and took the packet from his hand, saying a sweet thank you as a sign of gratitude.

After a while, Ying finally decided to voice out what was in her mind "So...should we get going to Gopal's place now or what?"

XxxxX

"It's not that bad actually, I think I'll feel better in no time!" an always happy Gopal said after he was asked by Yaya about how he was feeling. This reply earned him a couple of relieved sighs from Fang and Ying, a pat on the shoulder from Boboiboy and a 'good to hear' from Yaya. Clasping her hands suddenly, Yaya said, "Oh, by the way, I brought you a little present."

Upon hearing that, Gopal suddenly felt excited as the thought of the present that Yaya had mentioned came to mind. 'Oh boy, I wonder what it is! Is it chocolate? Candies? Yummy!' the thought of delicious teeth rotting goodness ran through his mind. Oh, imagine how disappointed the chubby boy was when he was presented with a packet of the hijab wearing girl's infamous homemade biscuits that tasted very much like sandpaper to many people's taste buds.

Well, Gopal was seriously in for a moment of unconsciousness when he takes a bite out of the biscuits. But hey, to Boboiboy and Fang, that's pretty much fine by them as long as they're not the ones to be in any form of despair, tribulation or distress courtesy of Yaya.

Grinning widely, Boboiboy 'graciously' gave Gopal a thumbs up, saying his ever so catchy quote which is, as we all know was, _That's Awesome~_


End file.
